


No way

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I don't believe this.
Relationships: Sybill Trelawney/Septima Vector
Series: Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094966
Kudos: 1





	No way

Our tale begins in Septima and Sybill Vector's house. Septima has had enough of Sybill's visions and dreams.

Septima scowled. "I've told you to stop this whole forseeing the future nonsense on more than one occasion."

Sybill muttered, "About that, I---"

Septima interrupted, "You need to learn that you can't always have your own way."

Sybill exclaimed, "I stopped!"

Septima gasped. "You what?"

Sybill told her, "I stopped it all a week ago."

Septima asked, "How did you know where I was going to take you tonight then?"

Sybill mumbled, "I've actually been listening to you lately and I was going to take you there myself if you weren't planning to take me."

Septima pulled her into a hug and replied, "I'm sorry for assuming. You've been so good lately and this proves how much you care about me."


End file.
